Betrayal
by barbarellashock
Summary: When Ginny overhears Draco plotting to do something horrible, Draco decides to play with her heart, to keep her from telling. However, once Ginny begins to trust Draco she might end up betraying the people closest to her...


Disclaimer: I. don't. own. This. story, wooo, I. don't. own. This. Story, wooo! Come on everybody, it's a conga line, lets sing it, cha cha cha cha cha cha!! I don't own this story! Lol, I think you get the point ;)

Btw, this is a little starter chapter, the plot starts to form in the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, and im sorry its so short, its just, well, read it and you'll see what I mean, how I couldn't add any more to the chapter, lol. I hope you like J 

FIRST OFF, BEFORE I BEGIN, I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A MAJOR THANKS TO LICORICE WAND!!!! She has helped me a lot with this story, she is a great beta, and whenever im stuck, she always has the answers. THANK YOU! 

*****************************************************

Ginny sat with her face pressed against the window in her dorm room. The rain was softly pounding on the glass outside. She let out a small sigh. 

"Why do I have to look like this," she silently asked herself, looking at her transparent reflection in the window. Then, as a second thought she added "Why does _life_ have to be like this." A very selfish question to ask, she knew, but one that constantly kept her up at night, eyes brimming with tears.   


The rain started to fall harder. 

Ginny tilted her head slightly to look back in the room. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned back to the window. 

She hated sleep. But she also hated being awake, most of the time. When she was in bed she could never get to sleep. She would toss and turn all night. She also hated the fact that while she was there doing nothing others could be doing something interesting. Like she was wasting her life. 

Being awake wasn't all that dandy either. Then she had time to think about things, which never ended up well. She had no friends, unless of course, you would count the dream team composed of Harry, Hermione, and her overprotective brother Ron. Seeing everyone walk around so happy made her sick. 

She wanted to be like them.

Of course, like everyone, Ginny did have some good times. Times when she felt better, like everything wasn't a waste. But unfortunately those times never lasted forever. 

Ginny curled her legs up under her arms and stared out at the landscape. It was beautiful. The young trees of the forbidden forest swayed with the howling wind. The older ones stood their ground, not budging an inch. Such majestic trees, Ginny thought.

The water on the lake rippled. Slowly, from the far end of the lake, Ginny thought she saw a unicorn stick its head out from the forest, in an attempt to get a drink. Everything seemed so quiet. This was the time of day Ginny adored most. When it seemed the whole world was put on mute, and she was shut off from everyone. Nothing could disturb her from this happy feeling. 

Then far off she saw a lone figure in the sky. As it drew closer Ginny realized that is was an owl. A white owl, with black and brown dots all over its body. The owl gracefully flapped its wings, against the rain, and the wind. Ginny stared in awe. It must have been freezing out there, yet the owl kept on. It had a mission, a duty, and no matter what the weather, it would continue to fly. 

Ginny wished she could grow wings, so she could fly away from everything, and join this owl. As the owl passed in front of the moon it stumbled a little, and Ginny thought it would give up. 

"It's to hard for that owl, it can never make it" she said, watching intently. 

But the owl picked up its pace, and faced the wind head on. No small problem like rain or wind would stop it. No matter how hard it got, it could over come these problems. 

Tears started streaking down Ginny's face, and she slowly whispered under her breath "Thank you." 

Of course, things do change, and Ginny wouldn't be able to feel this way forever. As she sat, tears of happiness streaking down her face, she wondered when the last time she ever felt this way was. She felt like a great burden had been lifted. Everything changed when she walked down to the Great Hall the next morning.  
  
Ginny m'dear, your in for a great surprise. 

************************************************************

Ok, I know, very short first chapter. I usually write really long ones, but it seemed, I dunno, anything else I could have added would have taken away from this top part. It also seemed like a perfect place to stop. But trust me, there is a great story brewing here, I know you will all like it, its coming fast J So stick with me here. Story gets a lot happier, im pretty sure. Lol. Please review everyone, and I promise to get the next chapter out (which will be much longer) real soon.


End file.
